


Rydaal Smut Practice Writings

by Avaquet



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, smut practice writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaquet/pseuds/Avaquet
Summary: This is just gonna be a collection of my smutty Rydaal works.and because I totally know how AO3 works, here is the summary of the first chapter/work thingy:Sara has been spending time talking to Sahuna about angaran anatomy and how to properly massage Jaal. When Sara finally gets the confidence, she messages Jaal to come into her quarters. Jaal reveals some self-image issues and Sara finds a way to quite literally, massage in positive thoughts and vibes, which then turns into a more heated body worship session.





	Rydaal Smut Practice Writings

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on my main mega fic right now, that I am six months behind on, but these ideas came to mind and might actually make it into my mega fic in the later chapters :3 hopefully, it will evolve into something even better by then :D

I had been conversing with Sahuna for a few weeks now in an effort to figure out more about Jaal. At first she was concerned that I didn't just go ask him myself, that's when I told her that he had looked up information on human anatomy to surprise me. She then sent me about a book's worth of information regarding angaran anatomy and Jaal's personal likes. I had been reviewing the information over and over again in fear of messing up.

“Sara,” SAM chimed in over our personal channel, “you've been looking over the same paragraph for about thirty minutes.”

“Better safe than sorry.” _I have no idea what I'm doing. This is all easier said than done._ “But I don't think I'll learn anymore until I try.” I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I looked over at the massage oils next to my terminal. I was lucky when I asked Jaal to make them, I told him I wanted to experiment and see if it worked well for my skin, so he happily gave me a few variants of his creations, including one of his personal favorites. I pulled up my omni-tool and sent a short message to Jaal asking if he was available for a surprise.

“Sara, might I ask you a question?” SAM asked while I was waiting on a response.

“Shoot.” My leg was bouncing, out of nerves or restlessness I couldn't tell.

“Can you explain your attraction to Jaal?” The question took me by surprise.

“Can't you feel what I feel, SAM?”

“In a sense. I can feel what you feel via the five senses, but I cannot feel your emotion. Only the physical effects your emotion has on you.” _Explains why he can't hear my thoughts._

“Well...” I tried to begin, I had no clue where to start. “I fell for him emotionally first, through his actions and personality. That also translated to me finding his body just as attractive.” I smiled as I pictured him in my mind. “His body just... I don't know. The best way to describe it is I view his body as an external reflection of _him_. Like...if he had a twin brother but he was a total ass, I wouldn't give two shits about him physically. Would probably find him repulsive, too. But would still be attracted to Jaal.” I grunted at my explanation. “I don't think there's any way I could explain it or do the feeling justice.”

“I think I understand. Thank you, Sara.” SAM concluded just in time for me to get a response from Jaal. When I read he was on his way, I started overthinking everything that could go wrong to the point of irrationality. _Why now? C'mon, Sara, you've been completely vulnerable to him and he has to you, too. And laughed at any awkwardness. Jaal isn't going to belittle you..._

_But what if..._ I sighed, and tried to pay attention to my breathing more than my thoughts. He would tell me if I was hurting him, I'm getting worked up over a slim possibility. I got up and paced the room, his favorite oil in hand. Maybe I was more worried about disappointing him and his lack of telling me...but that's not how he or the angara work. They are honest and blunt, everything out in the open. The thought is both terrifying and comforting.

Jaal walked into my room, a gentile smile on his face that instantly cleared my mind for a short time. I put both my hands up to his face and stood on my toes to kiss him. His hands had instinctively wrapped around my waist. He was always so warm and comforting. I pulled back and he gave a light-hearted chuckle. “So, what's this about a surprise?”

“It requires you to strip down to the least amount of clothes that you're most comfortable with.” Before he responded I interrupted again, “And you gotta lay on my bed, and show me your back.”

He raised a brow. “Darling, you know you could've just told me to get naked.”

“It would've sounded different if I put it that way. Not that that's bad or anything, just...wrong kind of surprise.” I let out a small giggle. I motioned him to come further into the room, I went to get the oil and he went to the bed. I had heard him take off his shirt but then silence, I turned around to find him solemnly staring at his shirt. I walked over to him asking, “What's wrong?”

He looked up at me with his big soulful eyes, “Things have been...catching up with me recently. Things I thought I had left in the past.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” I hid the bottle of oil in my hoodie pocket and sat down next to him, resting my head on his shoulders and his head rested on mine.

“I'm sure it would help. Thank you.” There was a moment of silence as he took my hand. “It's more...self image based. Things I thought I had dealt with I had actually buried. And things are resurfacing.”

“You know, you never truly just deal with things in life, you learn to live with it and thus get stronger.” I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand.

“Yes. That is true.”

“What reminded you of those...memories?”

“Stray thoughts, mostly. It's not the first time something like this had happened. I've been...thinking down of myself lately, and not just physical things either.” He sighed.

He was right. He does think down on himself quite a lot. I get that, as I am also extremely hard on myself as well, not as much as I used to be thanks to a few books. I think I started to really lighten up on myself after talking to Jaal a few times, and my want to help him then translated into me helping myself, and I think the same is true of him. “I've seen you become hard on yourself before, mostly internal things like not feeling good enough. I haven't really heard you do the same with your appearance. You usually take pride in a lot of things, like how you smell and how soft your skin is.”

“Yes, I do love and take pride in many aspects of myself. But, some things sometimes,” he let out a solemn sigh, “just overpower the others. Like, my thighs for example.”

I furrowed my brows and sat back up, “Your thighs?”

“Yes. Remember when Peebee told me that my thighs were massive? Or Cora told me to scoot over because it was too hot?” I nodded in response. “At first I didn't think much of it, then I saw how they interacted with Drack, and Drack is also quite big.”

“He's a krogan.”

“Exactly. Over time I guess I became a bit self-conscious of it.”

I stood up and placed my hands on his shoulders then gazed into his eyes, “Jaal, Dear, I want to help.”

“What's on your mind?”

“Literally massaging loving thoughts into you for one.” He looked confused, so I pulled out the oil from my pocket. “Surprise.” I gave a small smile, “I mean, I have a million and one things I'd love to tell you now.”

He gave a light-hearted chuckle, “Are you sure?”

I playfully rolled my eyes and scoffed. “I have taken down a couple of architects and destroyers. I think I can give you a good full body massage. Besides, your mother sent me tips and tricks.” I leaned forward and nuzzled him. “Only if you allow it though. It is your body.”

He wrapped his arms around me. “I would love this experience.”

“Mmm, of course you would.” I kissed the top of his head. “Now, just get undressed, unless you want your clothes oiled.”

He laughed, “That would pose a problem, wouldn't it?” I backed up and allowed him to stand up to take off the rest of his clothes. I grinned as he undressed, I view his body as an artistic beauty, the way he takes care of himself with lotions and oils. Working out and stretching. He doesn't do it to one-up others, he just does it because he does care, and he does love himself and this is how he shows it. Jaal's actions definitely shows through physically. I never thought I would not only see his body as artistic, but also quite attractive. As I told SAM earlier, it's more than just his muscles and what he looks like, but more of a reflection of who he was on the inside. It has always been difficult for me to explain. I almost giggled over these kinds of thoughts, when I first saw him I swore I almost shit myself out of fear. Instead of something to appreciate, his body was intimidating, his face armed with anger, eyes watching my every move. Mouth ready to say the words to have me executed. Now, after getting to know him and becoming so deeply attracted to him, his body has become something I can safely admire, his face became softer and wonderful to touch, soulful eyes, kissable lips. This is only the beginning. Sure, I found his chest weird at first, the way the angaran collarbones jut out, his back muscle definition was also a bit odd but lovely. Then, I got to know Jaal. He made me laugh, helped me to feel safe, my heart fell for him before I realized it. I noticed myself daydreaming about him in my spare time, I wanted to talk to him more and more. He caused me to experience some emotions that I never thought I would ever experience. He is my first intimate love, he made me crave his touch. Mother told me while she was dying to love at least once. Many people found it odd that I had never fallen in love before, I was labeled as strict, that I would just die alone, and technically I did. Twice. Sure, some people are similar to Jaal, but I had never been as emotionally attracted to them as I became with him. It felt like I had known him for a million years after a while, even as I still learn new things about him everyday.

Jaal glanced over at me before he laid down on my bed. The look he gave was not innocent and did cause me to blush. Angara can pick up on their partner's hormones after being with them for a while, so he could probably sense mine in a way. I got on the bed and straddled his hips, and started to rub the oil between my hands to warm it up. “You know you have an exquisite back.”

“I do?” I couldn't tell if he was playing coy or not.

“Oh, yeah.” I placed my hands at his shoulders and started pressing down with my thumbs and the palms of my hands. I had earned a small moan from him. I could tell he was quite tense and that I needed to work at it. _How long has it been since he has fully relaxed?_ “I don't ever want to leave. Such beauty,” I started to feel tingles echoing from my bones, I knew this wouldn't stay professional for long. I was still massaging him, but adding a bit more of an intimate and heated touch. “It's a shame they're so tense.”

“Mm...if they weren't like this, then you would've moved on to another area by now.”

I leaned forward and lightly kissed the ridges on the back of his head, a very sensitive spot. “Not exactly.” I whispered, trailing kisses down his back until I had to sit up-right again. “There's so much more here than what meets the eye, Dear. A man full of love and protection. A good head on his shoulders, well protected bones and nerves.” I applied more oil. “Skin that thirsts for more.”

“Not just the skin.” I watched as he slowly grasped the sheets on the bed.

It was hard not to get distracted by all the ridges made by his skin, toughened by his muscle definition, but a caress here and there earned me more moans and I was once again lost in him. “Sensitive. Well-mannered. Poetic. These are not only part of your own personality, but I can feel it through your bioelectricity. You emanate your values and heart constantly. You are your own world and I am honored to be able to explore.” I leaned forward again, this time tracing my hands up to his arms and working on the muscles there. It was a little awkward because I didn't want to apply my body weight onto him fully. “There are hardly any words in my language that can accurately describe how lovely you are.” He tried to say something but it just came out as a mumbled moan, I slightly giggled. “But...actions speak louder than words. And I plan to show you.”

“Please.” He begged. That sent tingles down my spine leading to an almost numbing sensation down with it, or maybe it was his bioelectricity toying with me. Either way, I applied more oil and continued with the session.

It wasn't that I had run out of things to say, no, I still had so much to tell him, so much love to give, but it became too hard to concentrate. It was wonderful, and I thought about what was happening, I was getting off to him getting off. He also gets off to me getting off. “Mm...perhaps.” I teased. I sat back up and ran my fingers down his arms and back down, his fingers curled at the motion. _I have a world to explore... Why do I only explore with my hands?_ I had no idea if the oil was safe to ingest if I did ravish him with my mouth. I almost started to regret using the oil, but this isn't about me, it's about him, his pleasure, his relaxation, my love to him. I started to become a bit hot, so I had to take off my hoodie, which just left me in a tank and loose shorts, no bra because nothing would have shown through with the hoodie on anyways. I continued to relax him.

Moving downward to the small of his back, I decided that I would warm the oil up with the bottle between my legs and while it was heating up I would envelope my senses in him. The back and waist areas have always been my personal favorite parts of any body. With the remainder of oil on my hands from the upper session, I rubbed it slowly up and down his waist and even around his hips. I positioned myself back a bit so that I could lean forward without it being awkward for me and started lightly kissing him. _Warm...and so damn soft._ I was still working with my hands, though a bit sloppy, multitasking wasn't ever my strong suit, I usually prefer to just do one thing at a time to do it well and enjoy it. _How in the hell do people make this look so easy?_ I ended up just resting my hands on his hips and moving them once in a while whenever I caught them being lazy. I was focused in another area.

My lips caressed him, earning a few shivers and moans. I felt my own heart beat hard against my chest signifying a need. His baritone moans and groans fueled me, the way he just melted under my touch. Jaal could at any moment jump up and kick my ass for some reason, but no, he has willingly made himself vulnerable to me. His Darling One, his Dearest, his _Temptress_. I started to suck and lick at the skin unknowingly, and even I started letting out soft moans in response to his. We were both numb to each other. The taste of him was bittersweet, lovely and soft. The smell was a mix of the oil from other areas with his own scent underneath, a scent I knew all too well. I felt a warmth start to pool between my legs and at first I thought it was the oil. Sitting back up to check that it wasn't, I got to bask in his sight. His back rising and lowering from heavy breathing, his fingers curled and holding the sheets, his mouth slightly open, I grinned. I applied more oil and continued to massage him, down further and further, repeatedly kissing and worshiping every inch of his body downward before applying the oil. And every time, his moans got louder, I started to hear him shift his body more, even got to see his toes straining from curling.

After I was finished with his entire back of his body, I ran my hands up him as I leaned forward, aligning my body with his. My hands held his wrists down as I caressed the sides of his jowls with my lips and unknowingly started to softly and slowly rub myself up against him. I heard him swallow before he could speak, “Sara...” his speech was lustful and made me feel like gelatin. “Sara...I _need_ you.”

“Shh,” I whispered softly, “you do have me. And I'm not done yet.” I released the grip I had on his wrists. “I'm going to need you to turn over for me.” He nodded in response.

I sat down beside him as he seemed to struggle turning over, I smiled at the sight of him, his face was blushed blue but also relieved, and I knew why as his cock came out of his internal sheath, slick with his own natural lubricants. I caressed his inner thigh as I looked into his eyes. “You know, if you were uncomfortable you could've said something.”

“You and I were both enjoying ourselves. It was worth the wait.” He replied with a grin.

“Oh, Jaal. I hope you know you'll have to wait just a bit more.” I straddled his lower stomach area, teasing his lips with mine only to finally settle on his neck and jowl areas. His hands tried to reach under my shorts, I pulled back and grasped his wrists and pinned him to the bed. He let out a rough, frustrated groan and jerked his hips a bit. I gazed into his eyes and smirked. “Have I ever told you just how beautiful you are?”

He let out a small chuckle. “You've shown it, _Temptress._ ” he growled. His bioelectricity had become a bit erratic, but not to the point of harm.

I have mild synesthesia between my hearing and sight. His voice causes purples, reds, and blues to envelope me. His colors on his body ring melodies in the back of my mind. As of now, all five senses are consumed by him, and I swear he knew this. The melodies and colors seemed almost like a call from his soul, beckoning me to him. Jaal's lustful eyes intoxicated me, though I aimed to tease him, I ended up teasing myself as well. I couldn't help it any longer, I whimpered and our lips met. Our breathing heavy, our hearts beating hard and fast. I was numb and wet, yearning as much as he was, and even I was losing control. I regained some just by not deepening the kiss, though Jaal kept trying to and giving out frustrated groans when I wouldn't. I pulled back, dizzy by his breath. “I still need to finish the surprise.” I managed to say in between breaths.

“Could the rest of the surprise wait?” He begged. “Because I know you want me just as much as I want you.”

“I don't want it to wait.” I continued to tease. I kissed down from his jaw to his chest, sucking, nibbling, and licking as I went. My hands soon followed down, and his grabbed onto my hair. I had an idea, but it needed an answer. “SAM?” _Fuck it, I need to know._

“Yes, Sara?” The AI responded promptly.

“Is the massage oil that I am using safe to consume?” I was still all over Jaal, it's amazing how used to SAM I was.

“In small amounts, yes. Larger amounts would cause stomach cramping and-”

I interrupted him, “Thank you, SAM. Warn me if I reach a threshold.”

“Will do.”

Jaal sat up a bit, “What are you planning?”

“To finish the surprise. Don't know if you've noticed, but it is a _full_ body massage. I aim to do a _thorough_ job.” I gave him a suggestive tone.

“What about your pleasure?” He was always quite generous, and never expected anything in return. I learned that a few times.

“Oh, don't worry. I am very _very_ pleased. Let me give this to you.” I applied the oil and was getting ready for a similar song and dance to before.

He hesitated for a moment, “My body is yours.” He smirked.

_Wonderful._ I continued the massage, this time also using more of my lips as I went down. The oil didn't seem to have a taste, though the aftertaste was a bit sour, but I wasn't too concerned. Down, down I went, and in response, Jaal sat up more and more, his breathing becoming hitched. His fingers ran through my hair and lightly grasped it.

I kissed around the base of his cock, and licked the slit in which it came out of, continuing my tease. I massaged around it and rubbed his inner thighs, even heard a few vocal swallows escape him. I wasn't going to continue further down his legs anyways, all the muscle was on the other side. _Now, for dessert._ One hand stayed on his inner thigh while the other went to his cock. Angara appreciate pressure over friction, both are pleasurable, but simulating a pulsing orgasm sent his head back and a few jerks from his hips. One of his hands grasped the bed sheet, maybe he was afraid of hurting me. His bioelectricity became pretty uncontrolled, but again no harm done. He was unraveled.

I kept my eyes looking up at him as I kissed and sucked the tip of his cock. Jaal moaned out my name through gritted teeth. He moved his head to look down at me and our eyes met. I moved my hand down to his base to continue the pulsing motion. The base is the most sensitive on any angara, but alas I am not experienced enough to go down that far with my mouth. There are ridges also lining the underside of his cock that are not only similar to the ridges on the back of his head, but are also sensitive. Running my tongue along them earned me an open mouth and loud moans. We are both quite loud in bed, and these walls aren't exactly soundproof either.

I encompassed his cock with my mouth fully, swirling my tongue around it and my lips becoming slightly numb from his bioelectricity. Many things coming out of his mouth was not able to be picked up by my translator. It was amazing to hear it, though, even though the whole ship might've heard it at this point. The taste of his cock was soon overcome by my saliva, and became even more slick than before. I knew it wouldn't take him long to come undone.

“S-Sara...” He gasped. I responded by swallowing around him, not only did that cause him to buck up and yell out my name, he started to beg. I could feel his cock starting to pulse and swell just a bit, the telltale sign of his soon to come release. And oh, did he beg. “Please,” he whispered over and over again, his bioelectricity also was pulsing. Angara usually cum and then send out a wave of their electricity, and I could taste the bittersweet cum starting to pool into my mouth. This made oral to orgasm on a male angara a bit tricky, because if he doesn't orgasm in the next few moments, then he'll be on cool down without release. I moved most of his cock out, leaving just the tip in my mouth and moved my other hand from his thigh to the bare spot I just left, and I had to use my omni-tool to give off some electricity to help him to orgasm.

His head went back and he bucked up his hips as he called out my name once more. I moved my head up, to dodge the upcoming surge, and he released. First the final burst of his cum and then his bioelectricity caused my hands to tense up around him, which in the end intensified his own orgasm. I smiled up at him, his breathing heavy but relaxing. His grip on the bed sheet and my hair loosened, and his current slowed to a halt, allowing me to feel my hands once again. I noticed a warm stickiness running down my fingers. An iridescent liquid at that. His cum posed no threat if I ingest it, so that is how I decided to clean him up, being careful not to overstimulate him, of course.

As Jaal came down off his high, I was massaging around his hips in an attempt to help calm him down. I relaxed my head on his thigh and looked up at him, he was catching his breath. I planted light kisses on his skin.

“You...are amazing.” He managed to say as he looked at me. I smiled in return. “Did you manage to peak?”

I chuckled. “Tonight was all about you, Jaal. All of my focus was on pleasing you. Making you relax in the end. I got my fair share of enjoyment and pleasure out of it, even if I didn't climax.” Though, I would pay for it later as my muscles and folds get sore. Small price to pay.

“Having you peak would please me as well.” He cupped my cheek.

“I know.” I sat up and pulled away. “But, I also like to tease you.”

Before he could say anything we heard a knock at the door and Liam's voice, “Food's done, come get it while it's hot. Drack made stew and Peebee loves it. Could be gone in the next five minutes.”

And then Peebee's voice, “Shush it! Before I shush it for you!”

Liam responded but I couldn't quite catch what he said. I looked back at Jaal and smirked, “So, it seems you won't be getting your payback after all. You're just going to have to deal with being the receiver only this time.”

“Is that a challenge?” His look turned serious and he raised a brow.

I scoffed in response. “Yeah, sure. I _dare_ you to try.” I stood up and put on my oversized hoodie.

“Oh...I will, Sara Talia Ryder. I will.” That caught me off guard. He usually never says my full name. The look he gave me almost made me regret giving him any ideas. This session was no where near over. I gave him a curious look as I handed him his clothes, we maintained eye contact for a while before I decided to head out. _He was definitely planning something..._ I opened the door to the rest of the ship.

“Boo!” Peebee yelled. I also yelled and almost hit her. I heard Jaal give his usual deep laugh.

“Peebee! The hell?” I clutched my chest.

She laughed. “Scared ya!”

“Gave me a damn heart attack, that's what.” I took a few deep breaths.

“Oh, boo-hoo, cry me a river.” She made a tear motion with her hand. I just rolled my eyes. “Liam taught me an old human thing, I wanna try it on you.”

I backed up and crossed my arms, “Should I be concerned?”

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “It's this: what? I _cunt_ hear you. I might have an ear in _fuck_ tion, here let me _finger_ it out.” She laughed and gave me the middle finger. “Isn't it great?”

I rolled my eyes once again. “God, that just reminds me of middle school.”

“Liam said it's not the best time in a human's life.” She smirked.

“No, it's not. Most of us choose to forget those years. Literally everyone had a cringy phase and it was during middle school.” I leaned up against the doorway.

“This sounds like a good story telling during dinner.” She lightly hit my arm. “You should wash up. Drack is almost done with his mystery stew.”

“Um... mystery stew?” I furrowed my brows.

“Yup! Kinda ran out of Milky Way ingredients recently. Don't worry, he asked SAM to scan the food before he threw it all in the pot. He even prepared a special fruit from Aya for Jaal.” Peebee peaked her head around and into my room. Jaal was pretty much dressed except for a top.

I smiled at him. “Jaal, you hear that? You got another surprise waiting for you.” I truly did feel happy for him. He's getting treated today, and he deserves it. He deserves love and happiness.

He stood up from the bed. “I heard. I'm interested in what he made exactly.”

Peebee shrugged. “I forget the name of the fruit, but Drack's been in a good mood lately. It's why he's also treating us with stew.”

“Well, most of us.” I corrected her.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” She rolled her eyes. “The more you speak the more I think you'd make a good brat.”

I blinked for a moment. “Just...let me wash up.”

“I guess I'm not wrong then.” She smirked. “Is that why Jaal's in there getting dressed?”

“I gave him a massage.” I wasn't lying.

“Oh, lucky. Wanna give me one?” Peebee was actually being serious.

I chortled. “Um...no.” Considering the massage I gave Jaal, I wasn't about to give to anyone else.

“You're no fun.” She stuck her tongue out. “Hey, thought you were going to wash up?”

I acted taken aback and put my arms to my sides, “You kept talking!”

“Yup, uh-huh. Sure.” She started to go into the kitchen. I mocked her in response, and she called me a brat once more.

Jaal came up to the doorway, fully clothed. “What was that word she called you? It didn't translate.”

“Brat?” I asked for clarification.

“Yes.”

“Ah. The way she used it, she was referring to the BDSM definition of it.” I had taught Jaal a while back about what BDSM was, I was by no means an expert, but I did have a friend who was heavily into it and had no problems explaining things. “Basically a submissive who gets a rise out of not doing what their dominant tells them and...causes...them...frustration.” _Yup that hit me._

Jaal made an audible _hmm_ sound as he placed his hand on my shoulder. “Sounds familiar.”

I looked up at him. “Hey, I'm a switch, mind you. Well, we both are. Which works out great in the end.” He kept his brow raised. “And I'm not saying that you can't be a switch and a brat at the same time, I'm just saying that like...ah... I'm just digging myself into a deeper hole.”

He gave a hearty chuckle. “Well, I don't think you were exactly the submissive one in this session.”

I raised my hand and had it tilt back and forth with an _eh_ sound. “Depends. What I did to you was body worship. And if you think about it, you don't exactly worship a sub...well, you can if we were switched, but then it I think would make me the dom? I've seen people debate about it. It's like, you worship gods, kings, people you look up to, masters and such. I think that is what they mean by it. But then again some people don't view it really as a dom sub thing at all. Just kinda, neutral.” I hoped I wasn't feeding him misinformation. We're both pretty new at this whole thing, though we've decided to stray from painful BDSM as he really dislikes seeing me in any kind of pain and told me he would worry too much, even if I was enjoying it.

“Yeah. I see that now. So, what we did was a form of...BDSM?” He was careful trying to say it, as he has always been. Even as I teach him English, he fears saying something wrong, though he takes a lot of joy from teaching me Sheelesh so that one day we might understand each other without the need of translators.

“Yup! Well, I believe so anyways. And it kinda sorta not really touched the realm of bondage with me pinning you down like that. Did you like it? If so, we can definitely look more into the whole tying each other.” I gave him a small nudge.

“It was both exhilarating and frustrating, but not in a bad way exactly. I wouldn't mind trying out more serious forms of it.” He caressed my jaw, and damn I wish I could purr.

As I was enjoying his touch I decided to bring up a point. “You know, humans sometimes use electrical shocks as a stimulant or pleasure. Mostly for pain that brings them pleasure, but if one is careful it can cause mostly pleasure. Maybe even an instant climax.” I might've dropped a hint in there.

“My bioelectricity doesn't hurt you, right?” He stopped moving.

“No, Jaal, it doesn't. Not even when you climax. Though it does make me tense up the muscles in the area uncontrollably and kinda makes it numb. Afterwards it leaves the muscles a bit sore. But why do you think I pretty much always orgasm when you do? Nerve manipulation can be a hell of a thing.”

He caressed me again, this time adding a bit of his current to the touch. “I see. Nerves simply being electrical pulses themselves, right?”

“Yup.” I looked up at him. “Thought you didn't like biology?”

He chuckled. “I don't, but you make it somewhat interesting. I did go out of my way to learn more about humans to make sure I was pleasing you correctly back on Aya.”

“I still cannot believe you asked like, half the ship on how to make me orgasm.”

“I didn't realize how private that topic is for the Milky Way species until much later.” He kissed the top of my head. “I think you need to wash up.”

I scoffed. “So do you, big boy. Unless you want the silverware slipping out of your hands constantly due to the oil.”

“Hmm, point taken. Also, thank you. For today, even without the _ahem_ more intimate acts, it was lovely and relieving.” He kissed the top of my head. “You go wash up first. You did the most work.”

“All right. I'll meet you in the kitchen then.” I head off to wash up.

Of course when I was done, Jaal was already in the kitchen, though he might've washed his hands in the kitchen sink now that I think about it. I walk in and sit next to him like normal, and he places his hand on my thigh...like normal. Though I had let my guard down completely.

“So, Sara. Embarrassing middle school stories?” Peebee brought back up as we waited on Drack to finish making the food.

“I thought you guys said the food was done?” I tried to change the subject.

“ _Almost_ done. Listen closer, Pathfinder.” Liam laughed. “Story time.”

_Ugh._ “Well, I did get into this one musician that just did covers of songs while straining his vocal chords the entire time. It wasn't even screaming, it was just really bad grunted yelling and nothing he did was original. I guess I just liked that it was different.”

“Oh you've got to be kidding, really?” Peebee asked.

“Yeah.” I shrugged. “Now that I look back, I really cannot understand why I ever liked that music. Like I said, maybe it's because it was different. Not the first time I liked something just because it wasn't mainstream.”

Liam held up his hands. “Woah, woah, wait. You weren't one of _those_ people were you?”

“I don't think so.” I chuckled. “Though I did like the whole scene or emo style just because of the attire and hair styles. Though I heard the hairstyles majorly fucked up their hair later. Even tried to mimic the hairstyle once just to see how it would look on me. My mom told me it wasn't healthy for my hair but if I wanted to try it, go ahead. Needless to say I spent a few hours crying because I back combed my hair way too much and put in way too much hairspray and it was just so damn frustrating.” I earned a couple of snickers throughout the room. “I never did it again.”

“I can't even imagine you with that kind of hairstyle. Oh please tell me you took pictures.” Liam begged.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I did not.”

“Why didn't you go full scene? Other than the hair being frustrating.” Cora asked.

“I would've been a poser if I was being honest.” I shrugged. “I just admired their physical style, and if I'm being honest I still kinda do.” A few people grimaced. “What? I like the colors okay.” I laughed. “Other than the cringe music I listened to, it did introduce me to the original artists themselves. Which were all from early 21st century.”

“Please don't tell me you still listen to early 21st century music.” Vetra hoped. I tried to hold back a smile but obviously couldn't. “Spirits you do.”

“Only like three...well maybe four, artists!” I tried to save myself. “Besides, 90% of the music I listen to are musical pieces or scores from movies and video games. Non-lyrical and all timeless and have endless meanings in my opinion.”

Vetra shook her head. “If you ever throw a party, you are _not_ picking out the soundtrack.”

“Fair enough.”

“What artists, though?” Liam inquired.

“Pink, Adam Lambert and a bit of Evanescence. Oh and Queen. But Queen is timeless.” I responded.

“Damn right Queen is timeless.” And Liam gave the biggest grin ever.

“Well, yeah. Because of like every human school's traditions to try to play 'We Will Rock You' at every game event.” Cora added. “And the fact that everyone tries to sing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' with all its parts at the same time.”

“Everyone fails miserably but still fun as hell.” Liam agreed.

“Wait... Game events?” Peebee perked up. “You mean like sports right?”

“Yeah, why?” I asked.

“When humans do that whole stomping and clap thing? That's that? Cause some sing and the words 'we will rock you' comes out.”

“Yup. If you want we can teach you.” I smiled. At this time I had completely forgotten that Jaal had his hand on my thigh, a bit closer to my mid-section than normal, but I didn't think much of it.

Before Peebee could respond, Jaal did. “I'd love to learn about it. It requires stomping, right?”

I looked over at him. “Yeah. It works better in an auditorium with a few hundred people also doing it. You use your feet and hands as your instruments basically. It's exactly how the original went.”

“Though barely anyone knows the lyrics other than the chorus.” Liam added.

“I do. Remember I listened to a lot of this.” I reminded him.

“I think you should demonstrate the stomp and clap, maybe teach us the lyrics after dinner?” Jaal asked.

“I mean sure. It's quite easy. It's the same thing and tempo all the way through. Here.” Of course I had the attention of the entire room, even Drack turned around to watch. The floor wasn't a bench floor and didn't conduct a lot of sound so I had to stomp down hard. I demonstrated a few times, the rhythm and beat, and with every stomp Jaal's hand inched ever so closer to my mid-section. I didn't realize it at the time, I seriously thought his hand was just sliding due to my stomping motion. I was also too involved in getting a few other people to join in. Finally, his hand was resting on top of my clit and during a stomp, he let out a surge of his bioelectricity through his hand which caused an intense orgasm and also for my leg to hit the table. “Fuck-!” I bent over and almost screamed in a high pitched voice. “-ing hell!” I tried to save it. Tried. The 'fuck' came out less as something painful. My body and blood felt high, and my toes and fingers were curled to hell and back. As much as I disliked it being in front of my crew, it was such a blissful surprise.

“You okay?” Then, everyone was asking if I was okay. I was almost thankful my leg hit the table so I had something to blame it on.

I gritted my teeth, my thighs squashed Jaal's hand and I was shaking a bit. “Yup...hit my leg is all..hah...hah. I'm fine.” I tried to slow my breathing and bite back the moans. “I just need to walk it off. I'll uh... be back.” The room was silent and full of curious eyes, and I was blushing hard. Trying to walk was a treat, I was shaking to hell and back and trying to play it off as a limp proved...difficult.

When I was down the hallway enough from the kitchen, I sat down on the ground up against the wall. My knee did kinda hurt, but I was walking like I was drunk and just had my legs broken. I swore I was still coming down off my high. It was more intense than usual, and it was obvious he used more bioelectricity than he would've in his climaxes. A few moments later I heard the kitchen door _whoosh_ open and Jaal came out looking worried. He rushed over and knelled beside me, his hand combing through my hair. “Did I hurt you?” He was looking all over me for a sign of something.

“I won't lie, I did hit my knee a bit hard on the table. But I was too focused on well, other things to notice.” I tried to reassure him. “A fair trade in all honesty.”

“Oh _skkut._ There wasn't supposed to be a trade. You were limping!”

“It was a fake limp, though. I was trying to cover up the fact that I was shaking.” His worry was kind of sweet, but I didn't want him to worry.

“Shaking? Why? Injury? Did I do too much?” I put my hand up to stop him from saying any more.

“Jaal...my orgasms are different from what you experience. It's a full body sensation. And I've been doing a lot of yoni egg practices so my muscles down there have become stronger recently, so things are a bit more intense. The shaking and being unable to walk because of an orgasm is because it was _that_ pleasurable. Think of it like it was so good, my body doesn't know how to handle it.” I chuckled and cupped his cheek. “This isn't the first time, you know. It's just I hadn't had to leave a room because of it.” He seemed to relax a bit more. “You definitely got your little payback.”

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “I'm glad I didn't hurt you...too much.” He tried to smile. “What about the leg? It did hit pretty hard.”

I moved my hand as to say _shrug it off_ “Ah, the worst it'll do is bruise. Nothing broke.” As my high was finally stopping, I could feel my eyes become heavy and a yawn creeping up. “Though, I'm going to sleep very well tonight.”

He cradled my head and rested his on mine, just embracing me and holding me close as much as the position would allow it. “I love you, Darling One.”

I smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder. “I love you, too. And before you ask again, I am _fine_. It felt good, and you sly ass, might've done it in front of the crew, but I can't help but admire the tactics you used throughout it all.”

He gave me a chuckle. “Well, I guess I do have that going for me. Need me to carry you back in?”

I pulled back and scoffed. “Oh hell no. That would definitely give it away. I'll be walking normally pretty soon.”

SAM came over my omni-tool, “I would not advise that Jaal do that often. Direct manipulation of the nerves to that extent done over long periods of time can result in long-term complications.”

Jaal looked guilty, I raised my hand up to his face again to reassure him. “Once in a while is fine. Again, you didn't _hurt_ me. Trust my words, okay?”

It took him a minute to respond. “Okay.” He gave me a small smile and stood back up, extending his hand out to help me up. “Still hungry?”

“Hah! Even more so now.” I gladly took his hand. I was still wobbly and trembling, but it was easily played off in the eyes of the crew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and critique me! I am always aiming to become a better writer :3


End file.
